


help me piece it altogether, darling

by thor_odinson



Category: RWBY
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mild though, rewrite of The Scene in a new approach, so obviously spoilers lmao, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thor_odinson/pseuds/thor_odinson
Summary: Qrow isn’t expecting James to return anything, least of allthis.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 161





	help me piece it altogether, darling

“Qrow…” 

The familiar voice is like a hug: warm and soft and comfortable. He can’t help but smile softly as he turns to face the staircase. 

James is standing at the top, poised and attentive, hands, as ever, behind his back. Qrow almost forgets to breathe. 

James makes his way down, slowly and regally, face as stoic as it always is. But Qrow knows James, can see the pain and the tiredness – and the slight hint of something… different – in his eyes. 

He steps back as James reaches him. 

“I meant it when I said it was good to see you again,” says James. There’s a ghost of a smile gracing his lips. 

Qrow’s surprised to say the least.  _ Surely _ … No. He shuts that part of his brain down immediately. He can’t give anything away. Not now, not ever. 

“Uh, yeah…” His voice is uncertain; he scratches the back of his head like he always does when he’s nervous. “You too.” 

His breathing starts to quicken, out of panic or… or  _ the other thing _ , he isn’t sure, but when James walks forward into his personal space, his breath catches in his throat. 

_ Does he…?  _

And then James’ hands are on his waist and he’s smiling ever so softly down at him and his eyes are twinkling in that  _ beautiful  _ way and… James Ironwood is kissing him. 

For a moment Qrow is stunned, and he can do nothing but stand frozen. But then his mind catches up and he melts into James’ hold, his eyes slipping shut, fingers threading into James’ hair as he kisses him back. 

Qrow’s never been one for religion but if there is such a thing as heaven, being in James’ arms and  _ kissing him  _ comes pretty fucking close. The feel of their lips together makes his head spin, and he’s sure that he’d have collapsed on the floor were it not for James holding him up, holding him steady, as he’s always done. 

He has to do his best to ignore his heart’s protests when James inevitably pulls back. He looks up at him, and just seeing his face so close, seeing the sparkle in his eye, the rosy blush of his cheeks, makes Qrow feel truly at home. 

Neither of them can speak, though they don’t move out of the other’s hold. Suddenly, James rushes forward again, but this time it’s to envelope Qrow in a hug so tight that he’s almost lifted clean off the ground. 

“Thank you,” whispers James in his ear, and Qrow can only roll his eyes and hug him back as the feeling of pure contentment engulfs him. 


End file.
